wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wir Chaosu
thumb|380px|Strefa Wiru.Wir Chaosu (ang. Maelstrom) - olbrzymia Burza Spaczni znajdująca się w niemal samym sercu Drogi Mlecznej. Zlokalizowana jest w Segmentum Ultima. Jest to jedno z trzech głównych skupisk Chaosu w galaktyce, jest większe od Anomalii Hadesa, ale mniejsze od niesławnego Oka Grozy. Praktycznie wszystkie frakcje mają tutaj swój główny udział, czy to Imperium, czy Chaos czy nawet jacyś obcy. Region ten był miejscem wielu wojen między Imperium, renegatami ludzkości, heretykami, orkowymi najemniakami oraz tyranidzkimi Flotami-Rojami z jednego prostego powodu - odkryto tam masową ilość rzadkich złóż. Z tego też powodu region ten podzielony został w zasadzie między wszystkie frakcje 41. tysiąclecia. Region ten znany jest jako Strefa Wiru Chaosu (ang. Maelstrom Zone) i oficjalnie figuruje w rejestrach Nawigatorów oraz mocarstwa Imperatora jako Pograniczna Autonomiczna Imperialna Strefa Ekstrakcji Zasobów 004-357 (ang. Maelstrom Adjacent Autonomous Imperial Resource Extraction Zone Grid 004-357) i jest jedną z najlepiej bronionych stref w galaktyce. Jednakże po upadku Cadii razem z Anomalią i Okiem stała się częścią wielkiej rany wszechświata znanej jako Cicatrix Maledictum. Historia Większość wierzy że Wir istnieje od czasów Starej Nocy, że jest wynikiem upadku planety zamieszkiwanej przez potężnych psioników lub że była efektem powstania jakiegoś portalu do Osnowy, który nigdy się nie zamknął, ale się rozrósł do obecnych rozmiarów. Te wszystkie plotki jednak są fałszem - nie powstała w taki sposób. Inaczej niż niesławne Oko Grozy, Wir powstał w sposób naturalny, jednak bliżej nieznany, jakieś miliardy lat przed nastaniem Imperium, w czasach Historii Starożytnej. Jego istnienie odnotowali już Nekrontyrzy, przemienieni przez Biotransfer w obecnych Nekronów. Od niemal zawsze terytoria te były miejscem istnienia rozmaitych kultów Chaosu, ale też miejscem, w którym trudno się kierowało pojazdami kosmicznymi. Wiele wskazuje na to, że w czasach po Wojnie w Niebiosach obszar ten był widziany jako azyl dla licznych kryminalistów, co poskutkowało powstaniem tego regionu jako centrum kosmicznego piractwa. W czasach po nastaniu ery człowieka o historii na terenie Strefy Wiru nie za wiele wiadomo. Prawdopodobnie wpływy Imperium Eldarów, ludzkiej konfederacji, orków i wielu innych ras krzyżowały się tam. Niewykluczone, że mogły tam też powstać pierwsze z ludzkich kultów Chaosu. Późniejsza historia zanika aż do czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty. W czasach wojen zjednoczeniowych prowadzonych przez władcę ludzkości i niesienia wszystkim Imperialnej Prawdy siły dotarły do niewiele znaczącej planety o nazwie Prospero, gdzie żyli psionicy jacy znaleźli tam azyl. Na tej planecie Imperator znalazł jednego ze swoich dwudziestu synów - Magnusa Czerwonego. Dał mu jeden ze swych Legionów Adeptus Astartes, znany od tamtej pory pod nazwą Tysiąca Synów. Utalentowani psionicznie marines ruszyli podbijać świat ku chwale Imperatora Ludzkości. Do czasu tragedii jaka uprzedziła prawdziwą katastrofę galaktyczną. Magnus przewidział, że Horus - ukochany syn Imperatora - zdradzi władcę. Jednak obowiązywał traktat zawarty na Radzie Nikaeańskiej. Ów dokument zakazywał używania psionicznej mocy w Legionach. Przystawiony do ściany Magnus nie miał inego wyjścia, więc złamał zakaz. Ale to doprowadziło właśnie do zniszczenia Prospera i przejścia Magnusa oraz Tysiąca Synów na stronę Chaosu, stając się heroldami woli Tzeentcha. Dziś na miejscu tej tragedii dryfują wielkie asteroidy - pozostałości planety - oraz Sortiarius, nowa siedziba tegoż Legionu, która na wskutek mrocznych rytuałów w 41. Milenium pojawiła się w świecie materialnym. Pomimo że Herezja Horusa zakończyła sie porażką heretyków i wyniszczeniem Imperium, jakie stało się państwem o ustroju oligarchii teokratycznej, zaś jego synowie zginęli lub zaginęli z wyjątkiem Roboute'a Guillimana, jaki był zatruty przez ostrze Fulgrima, lecz nie zabity dzięki medycynie Ultramarines mógł przetrwać aż do 41. tysiąclecia, dzięki odpowiednim staraniom zaufanych sojuszników o jego przywrócenie. Przez te 10 tysiącleci miały miejsce liczne zmiany - na arenę gry o galaktykę weszli Tyranidzi, Nekroni oraz Dominium Tau, miało miejsce Trzynaście Czarnych Krucjat, zaś wiele ludzkich światów odzyskano z łapsk Xenos czy Chaosu. Równocześnie Legiony rozbito na Fundacje, co poskutkowało powstaniem tysięcy Zakonów Astartes zamiast pierwotnych Dwudziestu Legionów. Przez całą Epokę Imperium Wir był niegościnnym miejscem. Było to miejsce starć między poddanymi Imperatora lub sługami Boga-Maszyny, plugawymi i kłócącymi się ze sobą Xenos jacy chcieli zyskać możliwość rozbudowy swoich imperiów lub kryjówki przed siłami ludzkości, a heretykami i demonami Zgubnych Mocy. Rola władania tym sektorem wzrosła po tym, jak na Zębach Piekła odnaleziono ślady mogące naprowadzić ludzkość na Omnicopaeię - źródło wszelkiej ludzkiej wiedzy sprzed Mechaniaklizmu. Ostatnimi wielkimi konfliktami w tych okolicach były między innymi Wojna o Badab. Strefa Wiru Strefa Wiru lub też Strefa Wiru Chaosu '- inaczej Pograniczna Autonomiczna Imperialna Strefa Ekstrakcji Zasobów 004-357 - to nazwa sektora jaki jest swego rodzaju pierścieniem wokół Burzy Spaczni. Znajdujący się w Segmentum Ultima, sektor ten jest równie mocno zmilitaryzowany, co sektory wokół Ocularis TerribusNazwa Oka Grozy w Wysokim Gotyku.. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Segmentum Obscurus, gdzie jest aż 12 sektorów i podsektorów okalających siedlisko heretyków w tym przypadku jest jeden wielki sektor, nad którym panowanie imperialne jest raczej marzeniem aniżeli rzeczywistością. Huron Bezwzględny ogłosił się Panem Wiru, natomiast Strażnicy Wiruang. ''Maelstrom Wardens, czyli grupa zakonów Adeptus Astartes tworzących radę jaka kieruje tym sektorem często są bardziej strażnikami układów położonych na głównych astroszlakach. Prawdopodobnie nie daliby rady, gdyby nie Białe Szramy, których planeta macierztysta - Chogoris - praktycznie znajduje się w sąsiedztwie do Strefy Wiru, co sprawia, że i oni są częścią wielkiej gry o cenne złoża tego sektora. Aktualnie o sektor ten walczą: imperialni Strażnicy Wiru, Białe Szramy i Wolni Handlarze; bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu w postaci Czerwonych Korsarzy i Tysiąca Synów wraz z Mrocznym Mechanicum z Sarum, orkowe Najemniaki, eldarscy Wygnańcy, orkowe imperium Urgoka, tyranidzka Flota-Rój Lewiatan, genokradzki kult Wewnętrznego Węża, nekrońskie imperia Brogrod i Cocholus, sprzymierzeni z Tau Nicassar oraz renegaccy ludzie trudniący się piractwem, jacy nie są z Chaosem, ale porzucili imperialne światło. Granica Wiru Najbardziej dzika z przestrzeni Strefy Wiru to tak zwana '''Granica Wiru Chaosu lub prościej Granica Wiru, często określana po prostu jako Granica. To tutaj kończy się panowanie Imperium Człowieka, a zaczyna anarchia typowa dla przestrzeni Chaosu. W tym miejscu toczą się ciągłe walki między Tarczą Imperatora jaką jest Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, a bandami Arcywroga, którym przewodniczą najczęściej Czerwoni Korsarze. Przed granicą rozpościera się domena boga ludzkości oraz Omnizjasza, za nią - domena czterech fałszywych bóstw, czekających tylko na to, by zgładzić gatunek przeszkadzający im w podboju kosmosu. Tereny te nieustannie patrolują imperialne wojska, nieważne czy jest to zwykła marynarka, siły Kosmicznych Marines, floty śmierci Boga-Maszyny lub przerażające czarne okręty Inkwizycji znane z licznych legend ludzi rozrzuconych po rozmaitych planetach. Granica to również świetne miejsce dla piratów, nie tylko Najemniaków czy Korsarzy Aeldari lub - prawdopodobnie - Drukhari, ale także tych należących do rodzaju ludzkiego, łupiących wszelkie możliwe okręty i statki w próżni kosmicznej. Jest to jedno z miejsc w Drodze Mlecznej, gdzie walki trwały od niemalże samych początków. Jeśli wierzyć pradawnym podaniom walki toczyli tutaj już Nekrontyrzy, wiadomo natomiast iż to miejsce było strefą walk już na samym początku Epoki Technologii. Granica jest o tyle niebezpiecznym miejscem, że normalna nawigacja jest niemalże niemożliwa, gdyż Nawigatorzy po prostu gubią się w takim natłoku myśli i emocji jaki istnieje na Granicy, będącej oddzieleniem Materium (domeny człowieka i obcych) od Immaterium (domeny demonów). Gwiazdozbiór Endymiona Położony na galaktyczną północ od Sektora Badab, a na zachód od Granicy obszar znany jako Gwiazdozbiór Endymiona jest prawdopodobnie ostatnią ucywilizowaną przez Imperium Człowieka przestrzenią w Strefie Wiru Chaosu. Obszar ten jest słabo zasiedlony i regularnie napadany przez piratów, na szczęście równie często szlaki patroluje Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna. Mnóstwo z tych obszarów służyło jako miejsca wypadowe dla Wojowników Mantis, jednego z zakonów Adeptus Astartes należącego do Strażników Wiru. Zostali jednak pokonani w niesławnej Wojnie o Badab, w wyniku czego większość wojsk opuściła podsektor, pozostawiając kontrolę gubernatorom i ich Siłom Obrony Planetarnej. Większość światów jest feudalna, technologią dorównując europejskiemu średniowieczu, między innymi Tranquility II czy Iblis III. Pozostała część do głównie światy przygraniczne, gdzie ludzie dopiero stawiają pierwsze kroki. Blade Gwiazdy Pogranicze dzikich podsektorów. Brama między imperialną cywilizacją nieustannie walczącej z barbarzyńskimi Xenos, a rubieżami ludzkości, gdzie w jednych miejscach rządzą obcy, w drugich zdrajcy swojej rasy wraz z demonami, a w pozostałych piraci. Blade Gwiazdy położone na południe od centralnego dla Strefy Wiru Sektora Badab są tym co odgranicza obszary objęte odwieczną wojną od w miarę spokojniej przestrzeni homo sapiens. Generalnie większość światów razem z asteroidami to kolonie górnicze, gdzie przez cały dzień terrański trwają prace wydobywcze tych z minerałów, które jakimś cudem ominięte zostały przez istniejące w Drodze Mlecznej, rozwijające się i upadające imperia ludzi i obcych. Jeden ze światów, znany jako Świat Wrony, jest miejscem cywilizowanym, gdzie mieszkańcy żyją z bogactw kolonii górniczych. Ostatnią wojną jaka miała tam miejsce nazywała się Wojną o Badab, jednak walki tam toczone były najdalszymi z możliwych. Gwiazdozbiór Magoga Będący świadkiem wielu wydarzeń Wojny o Badab Gwiazdozbiór Magoga to najbliższy Wirowi obszar, położony na północny wschód od Sektora Badab. Jest to obszar, gdzie o kontrolę Imperium walczy z Chaosem, Orkowymi Najemniakami oraz rozmaitymi piratami. Powiada się iż w systemie o nazwie Corcrya znajdują się takie miejsca, gdzie odnaleźć można ruiny ludzkiej cywilizacji z czasów sprzed nastania państwa Boga-Imperatora, a ich czas datuje się nawet na Erę Technologii. Tylko Omnizjasz wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa i skarby się tam kryją. Z racji bycia strefą ciągłej wojny obszar ten jest częstym celem wypraw Adeptus Mechanicus celem odzyskania paleotechnologii, ale też - w radykalnym przypadkach - zbadania ksenotechnologii i ocenienia czy można stworzyć jakiś jej ludzki odpowiednik. Gwiazdozbiór do pierwsza linia obrony przed Zgubnymi Mocami - dalej, na północ od tych ziem, są już gwiazdy należące do sił Czerwonych Korsarzy i kultów Chaosu. Sektor Badab Sektor Badab to jeden z najważniejszych obszarów Strefy Wiru. W miejscu tym zlokalizowana była planeta Badab Primaris, która była areną Wojny o Badab. Miejsce to od wieków było zoną licznych walk między Imperium, Xenos a Chaosem. Z tego też powodu w tym miejscu zlokalizowane zostały Astralne Szpony, które miały za zadanie obronę tego miejsca przed obcymi czy zdrajcami ludzkości. Obszar ten obecnie kontrolują Gwiezdne Fantomy, jakie zastąpiły Szpony po ich zdradzie i zmianie w Czerwonych Korsarzy. Oprócz Badabu w tym miejscu są też Jahga (obecna siedziba Fantomów), Pireaus V czy Isin IV. Sektor leży na północ od Bladych Gwiazd oraz na południe od Gromady Endymiona, a przez to - na południowy zachód od Granicy Wiru. Dryf Khymarański Tak zwany Dryf Khymarański to podsektor znajdujący się na zachód od Sektora Badab. Jest to teren, gdzie piraci docierają niezwykle rzadko, szczególnie Ci działający pod sztandarem Chaosu. Choć Wojna o Badab również tutaj dotarła to jednak walki były bardzo rzadkie i dosyć mało istotne. System Khymara, od którego nazwę wziął ów Dryf jest głównie systemem żyjącym z Khymaru X, małej górniczej planety, która czasami staje się celem ataku największych grup Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. W sektorze znajduje się również system Vyaniah, będący prawdopodobnie ostatnią ostoją prawdziwej cywilizacji imperialnej przed faktyczną Strefą Wiru. Frakcje Strażnicy Wiru frame|Znak Strażników Wiru.Strażnicy Wiru to grupa zakonów Kosmicznych Marines rozstawionych w Strefie Wiru wokół tej naturalnej Burzy Spaczni. Zostali powołani do służby w 0 338 587.M41 z rozkazu Wysokich Lordów Terry, jako odpowiedź na zniszczenie Cygnax i ciągłe zagrożenie ze strony wrogich Imperium frakcji. Ich zadanie było proste - patrolować jej granice i walczyć o kontrolę nad sektorem ze wszystkimi obcymi czy heretykami. W tym fenomenie praktycznie wszystkie grupy Imperium, Chaosu czy Xenos mają swoje interesy, a Strażnicy Wiru mają upewnić się, że każdy, kto nie jest z Imperium Człowieka i tam wleci, ma nie wrócić żywy do Drogi Mlecznej. Na czele Strażników stały Astralne Szpony, które do tego czasu mieli liczne sukcesy i zaskarbiły sobie szacunek. Do Strażników zaliczano: Floty Żałobników oraz Grobowych Strażników, ponadto Wojownicy Mantis stacjonowali w Gromadzie Endymiona. Bracia od lat zwalczali heretycką ropę płynącą z tej rany. Jak galaktyka długa i szeroka mieli od zawsze tą samą rolę co Astartes Praeses - zwalczali fale obcych, demonów i kultystów. Niestety jeden z Zakonów - Astralne Szpony - w 901.M41 upadł. Do buntu pod przywództwem Hurona dołączyli pozostali Strażnicy. Imperium musiało zareagować i wybuchła krwawa wojna domowa, największa od czasów Herezji Horusa, znana jako Wojna o Badab. Astralne Szpony i ich sojusznicy przegrali wojnę w okolicy 912.M41. Astralne Szpony stały się Czerwonymi Korsarzami, a pozostałe Zakony otrzymały rozgrzeszenie Imperatora i miały wziąć udział w karnej Krucjacie.Imperial Armour Volume Nine: Wojna o Badab - część pierwsza Białe Szramy thumb|276px|Szramy jadą na spotkanie z przeznaczeniemTrzeba pamiętać, że Strażnicy Wiru to nie jedyna frakcja Adeptus Astartes. Zakony są młode, a najstarsze z nich powstały gdzieś w 35. tysiącleciu. Była jednak jedna grupa Astartes, jaka od zawsze walczyła z okropieństwami Wiru. Mowa tutaj o legendarnym Legionie Kosmicznych Marines, jednym z pierwszych dwudziestu późniejszych zakonów nadludzkich obrońców ludzkości, znanym dziś jako Białe Szramy. Są oni piątym z tej dwudziestki. Kierowani niegdyś przez Jaghatai Khana pochodzą z planety o nazwie Chogoris. Walczyli w tych bitwach Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa, gdzie lała się największa krew. Wiele razy wspierali swych braci na terenie Wiru Chaosu, broniąc szlaków przed piratami Chaosu czy Xenos. Głównie dlatego, że to właśnie w nim zaginął Jaghatai Khan. Po Herezji Horusa Roboute Guilliman rozkazał Jaghataiowi okrążenie Wiru, tak jak w przypadku Mrocznych Aniołów i Żelaznych Dłoni, którym dał zadanie strzeżenia razem z pozostałymi Astartes i regimentami Gwardii Imperialnej granic Oka Grozy. Białe Szramy można więc uznać za siłę, jaka dzięki istnieniu zakonów należących do Strażników oraz okolicznych regimentów Gwardii strzeże całego obszaru aby pozostał swego rodzaju klatką dla heretyków i demonów. Gdyby nie oni prawdopodobnie Strażnicy dawno zostaliby zniszczeni. To właśnie Białe Szramy dowodzą w imieniu Imperium tym obszarem. Biorąc pod uwagę ich rolę Strażników można uznać za awangardę sił Imperium w tym sektorze, a Szramy - za ariergardę. Wolni Handlarze thumb|190px|Wolny Handlarz kierując swym okrętem kosmicznym.Od kiedy tylko powstało Imperium Człowieka toczy się wojna o jego przetrwanie. Imperator i później Wysocy Lordowie Terry wiedzieli że Imperialna Armia oraz późniejsze formacje nie wystarczą i że potrzeba tych, którzy będą w imieniu boga ludzkości rabować flotylle czy kolonie Xenos i heretyków oraz odkrywać nowe planety. I tak właśnie narodzili się oni - Wolni Handlarze. Wieczni żeglarze astralni walczący niczym starożytni kaprowie, jacy rabowali pojazdy na pradawnych oceanach ojczyzny ludzkości, od tysiącleci napadali na floty obcych lub zdrajców rodzaju ludzkiego. Tym bardziej odnaleźli się więc w Wirze Chaosu i całej Strefie Wiru. Nie ma lepszego obszaru do kaperstwa w imieniu Imperatora czy Omnizjasza aniżeli właśnie ten. Od dziesiątek tysięcy lat obszar ten pozostaje strefą wypraw łupieżczych na planety imperialne, wobec czego wysyła ono swoich korsarzy na planety i stacje kosmiczne heretyków, renegatów, piratów, rebeliantów oraz obcych. Jednak Strefa Wiru to nie normalny sektor w stylu Calixis czy Ultramaru. Tutaj potrzeba wyjątkowych umiejętności. Nawigatorzy flot Wolnych Handlarzy muszą przewidywać zmiany w Osnowie oraz przebieg tras dla podróży nadświetlnych. Masywne pojazdy kosmiczne od czasu do czasu mogą połączyć siły ze Strażnikami Wiru i Białymi Szramami, rzadziej z lokalnymi oddziałami Astra Militarum. Jednakże Dyplomaci - specyficzny rodzaj Handlarzy - potrafi też zawrzeć w imieniu swoim i/lub Imperium Człowieka liczne traktaty by walczyć ze wspólnymi zagrożeniami jak Tyranidzi czy Chaos. Najczęściej xenosjańskimi sojusznikami piratów Imperium są Aeldari, to jest Eldarzy ze Światostatków, chociaż niewątpliwie są również przypadki sojuszy i z innymi kosmitami. Czerwoni Korsarze frame|Marines Czerwonych Korsarzy.Czerwoni Korsarze są zmorą tego sektora. Mają swoją siedzibę na planecie Nowy Badab, wypaczonym świecie położonym gdzieś w Granicy Wiru lub znacznie głębiej - w Wirze. Wcześniej, jako lojaliści, byli znani pod nazwą Astralne Szpony i należeli do bractwa Adeptus Astartes w postaci Strażników Wiru. To z ich powodu wybuchła Wojna o Badab, kiedy zerwali kontakt z Imperium Człowieka i popadli w herezję. Wówczas to szlachetni obrońcy ludzkości stali się jej największymi zdrajcami. Zostali jednak pokonani i zmuszeni do ucieczki. Na czele z Huronem Bezwzględnym wyruszyli do Wiru, by służyć swoim panom. Od tamtego czasu prowadzą działania w postaci napadania na imperialne konwoje oraz kolonie. Wspierają ich Mroczni Mechanicum z Sarum, dzięki którym nabywają rozmaite okręty do kontynuowania swojej plugawej obecności w Materium. Ich dosyć świeża herezja - zbuntowali się w 41. tysiącleciu - doprowadziła do kryzysu w regionie. Zredukowani do trzech Strażnicy Wiru zdecydowali się zrobić wszystko, by przeciwstawić się zepsutemu zakonowi. Wtedy na pomoc przyszły Białe Szramy, z pomocą których Imperium zdołało zminimalizować zagrożenie ze strony heretyków. Obecnie cały sektor jest strefą wojny między pirackimi zdrajcami Imperatora, a znienawidzonymi przez nich lojalistami. Czerwoni Korsarze uaktywnili się szczególnie podczas nastania czasów Mrocznego Imperium, kiedy to usiłowali wykorzystać okazję i wspomóc heretyckich braci w walce. Tysiąc Synów thumb|227px|Symbol Tysiąca Synów.Nieopodal Strefy Wiru znajdują się szczątki Prospero, niegdyś planety ociekającej niezliczonymi ilościami zapisanej tam wiedzy sprzed i po Starej Nocy. Niestety, została ona zniszczona gdy rządzący popadli w herezję, niwecząc plan projektu Imperialnej Osnowy jako lojaliści, a potem jako zdrajcy zepchnięci w akcie desperacji na łaskę Tzeentcha, Pana Przemian. Ci, którzy tak się nazywali noszą miano Tysiąc Synów i są jednym z dwudziestu pierwszych zakonów Imperium oraz jedynym ze zdradzieckich służących Tzeentchowi. Kierowani przez Magnusa Czerwonego nawet po swojej herezji stanowią grozę dla lokalnych mieszkańców, albowiem ich planeta, choć zrujnowana, to jednak wciąż stanowi ich bazę wypadową na Strefę Wiru, gdzie bardzo często działają, czasami wspierając lokalne bandy Chaosu. Niewiele wiadomo o aktywności Tysiąca Synów w tym miejscu. Generalnie sprowadza się to do pojedynczych rajdów na imperialne kolonie w poszukiwaniu demonicznych artefaktów z pradawnych czasów, by następnie zabrać te często przeklęte przedmioty na terytoria zdrajców ludzkości. Ich aktywność nasiliła się wraz z pojawieniem się Cicatrix Maledictum, zupełnie jakby przystąpili do planowanego od 10 tysięcy lat ataku na swoje utracone planety i chęć objęcia w posiadanie wszystkich ciał niebieskich na terenie Strefy Wiru. Sarum thumb|220px|Mroczni Mechanicus.Wśród grup Chaosu funkcjonuje również plugawa siła, jaka jest profanacją świętego wizerunku imperialnych techników, a mowa tutaj o tak zwanych Mrocznych Mechanicum. Ta frakcja to grupa hereteków, których główną rolą jest tworzenie i naprawa chaotycznych maszyn na chwałę Panteonu Zgubnych Mocy. Działający w Strefie Wiru Chaosu mają swoją siedzibę gdzieś w Wirze. Imperialni agenci zdołali odkryć nazwę tej piekielnej kuźni - Sarum. Podczas Starej Nocy planeta została odcięta, a Adeptus Mechanicus nie mogli przysłać żadnych posiłków dla oblężonej przez Xenos i podludzi. W rezultacie władzę nad planetą przejął kult o nazwie Karmazynowe Kapłaństwo pod wodzą Redjaka, który zmienił planetę w demoniczny świat Mrocznego Mechanicum. Prawdopodobnie była to pierwsza z tak zwnaych Piekielnych Kuźni, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała, aczkolwiek nie ma co do tego pewności. W trakcie ataków Czerwonych Korsarzy czy przybycia do tego sektora Tysiąca Synów heretekowie z Sarum dokonywali wielokrotnie napraw bądź budowy nowych okrętów i statków kosmicznych w swoich plugawych stoczniach. Ale to się zmieniło - w 37. tysiącleciu wojska Imperatora znalazły planetę, po czym dokonały potężnego ataku na planetę. Niestety, pomimo głębokiej wiary oraz potężnych oddziałów ostatecznie zdrajcy rodzaju ludzkiego wygrali dzięki wykorzystaniu taktyki zasadzki. Ostatecznie planeta w Sektorze Golgothan ocalała i wciąż prowadzi swoją niegodziwą działalność tylko po to, by zniszczyć ukochane dzieło Imperatora w tym miejscu. Wygnańcy thumb|234px|Symbol Korsarzy, przy którym imperialni oficerowie dostają wręcz furii.W Wirze Chaosu działają Eldarzy, jacy jednak postanowili obrać ścieżkę samotników. Ci Eldarzy nie są jednakże zwykłymi Samotnikami, ani nawet Łowcami. Są korsarzami, piratami specjalizującymi się w roli łupieżców, najemników i wolności. Nie żyją Ścieżkami swoich pobratymców ze światostatków, lecz żyją na swój koszt. Wielu podróżuje po galaktyce w poszukiwaniu nowych wyzwań oraz możliwości obłowienia się na nieszczęściu innych. Częstym celem tych xenosjańskich piratów padają konwoje Imperium Człowieka przewożące minerały znalezione i wydobyte na planetach Strefy Wiru Chaosu. Marynarka wojenna skrupulatnie poluje na okręty korsarzy, a następnie niszczy je bez brania jakichkolwiek jeńców. Co więcej część z tych piratów pracuje dla światostatków by zdobyć rzadkie artefakty z czasów sprzed Upadku albo nawet uniemożliwić uwolnienie się jakiegoś demona. Chociaż Wygnańcy Aeldarich działają bardzo aktywnie na pograniczu dominiów człowieka i Zgubnych Mocy to nie wiadomo za wiele o Wygnańcach z ich kuzynów - Drukharich. Biorąc pod uwagę jednak fakt, że teren ten jest częstym obszarem walk pomiędzy władzami Imperium a światem pirackim jest to wysoce prawdopodobne, ponieważ Mroczni Eldarzy mogą dzięki temu schwytać nowe ofiary z kilku ras, zaciągnąć je do Commorragh, a następnie wyssać ich dusze lub też zmienić w swoich niewolników. Najemniaki thumb|266px|Symbol orkowych najemniaków.Na terenie Wiru Chaosu można znaleźć wiele rozmaitych frakcji pirackich, jednak najbardziej znaną są orkowe najemniaki. Orkowie od lat szukają walki, dlatego też wielu z nich rekrutuje się w szeregi tych kosmicznych szabrowników. Nie ma lepszego miejsca dla tych zwyrodnialców aniżeli Wir Chaosu, który dla nich oznacza dwie rzeczy - łup i walkę. A Imperium i Chaos spełniają oba te warunki. Każdy z okrętów do w zasadzie kupa złomu, źle złożona, ledwie trzymająca się, pordzewiała w wielu miejscach i będąca jedną wielką plątaniną kabli z przyczepionym do kokpitu nieopodal steru tak zwanym Wielkim Czerwonym Przyciskiem. Lecz tylko głupiec, a już na pewno nie poważany admirał Jego Cesarskiej Mości i Omnizjasza nie pozwoli sobie na arogancję poprzez zignorowanie tak niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. Główną strefą działań najemniaków są sektory będące ścisłą granicą między imperialnymi planetami, a samym Wirem Chaosu, które są najbardziej obfite w surowce, a przede wszystkim - są miejscem ciągłych walk oraz podróży konwojów na inne planety. To właśnie przekonało wielu z młodych orków, jacy wyruszają w tamten region celem zdobycia łupów, niewolników oraz maszyn mogących posłużyć za Szaberfury. Wybierają się tam też między innymi dlatego, by zaimponować swoim Hersztom na planetach oraz stać się kimś ważnym w klanie. Łaaa! Urgok thumb|232px|Orkowie strzelają w imię ŁAAA!Orkowie od tysiącleci próbowali działać w Strefie Wiru, natomiast nigdy tak intensywnie. Okoliczny świat-kuźnia jakim jest Ryza cierpiała wiele najazdów, jednak powstanie Wielkiej Rozpadliny było prawdopodobnie najbardziej tragicznym wydarzeniem od czasów Starej Nocy. Otóż Urgok Niepowstrzymany - ongiś adiutant Ghazghkulla Thraki - zdołał zebrać pod swoim sztandarem masy orków o rozpocząć Łaaa!, wielką krucjatę zielonoskórych przeciwko wszystkiemu co nie oni. Korzystając z okazji że powstało Cicatrix Maledictum Urgok wyruszył na czele masowej inwazji ruszając z terenów zdobytych przez Ghazghkula w stronę Chogoris - ojczyzny Białych Szram i ich kwatery głównej. Nic nie ma prawa stanąć im na drodze, a jeśli to zrobi, zginie. Jedynie Kosmiczni Marines wciąż lojalni Imperatorowi oraz Skitarii z Ryzy razem z regimentami Astra Militarum dają radę jeszcze powstrzymać przejście jednego z największych dla sektora zagrożeń, które zagraża stabilności w regionie. Biorąc pod uwagę siłę tego orkowego imperium wydaje się, iż może stanowić wyjątkowo duże zagrożenie. Liczba orkoidów na usługach Urgoka wciąż nie jest znana, można jednak zakładać iż są to olbrzymie wręcz ilości. Jeśli szybko się coś nie zmieni prawdopodobnie ta zielona krucjata przejdzie przez sektor, pozostawiając za sobą zgliszcza miast, w tym miast-uli, jak również wielu innych miejsc, bez względu na to kto to będzie - szlachetne Imperium Człowieka, Arcywróg jak się nazywa złowrogi Chaos czy może podstępni i niebezpieczni Xenos rozmaitego rodzaju. Pewne jest jedno - do Strefy Wiru Chaosu nadchodzi nowe zagrożenie, którego nie można w żaden sposób zignorować. Flota-Rój Lewiatan thumb|226px|Lewiatan znajduje się nieopodal Wiru Chaosu.Tyranidzka inwazja zazwyczaj dla Imperium Człowieka wiązała się z atakiem na Segmentum Ultima. Tym większym więc terrorem pozostaje fakt, że w M41 Tyranidzi również pojawili się w tym sektorze, atakując Drogę Mleczną nie od galaktycznego wschodu, ale od spodu dysku. Wieść o przybyciu Floty-Roju Lewiatan w ten region szybko się rozeszła. Ich egzystencja zaczęła się na wschód od Wiru Chaosu, dosłownie u wschodnich granic tego obszaru. Tyranidzi nie podbijają światów - atakują je by zdobyć biomasę, a następnie ją pochłonąć celem poszerzenia swoich możliwości i zwiększenia swojej skuteczności, jak również liczebności. Nawigatorzy odkryli stosunkowo niedawno, bo setki lat temu, tak zwany Cień w Osnowie - groźne zjawisko będące efektem Umysłu Roju. Szybko imperialna flota odgadła co to znaczy, ponieważ nieraz mieli z tymi istotami do czynienia, zatem obrała kurs na wschód. Niektóre planety zostały już przetrawione, inne natomiast udało się jeszcze uratować. Jeśli wierzyć imperialnym badaniom Lewiatan jest największą i najsilniejszą Flotą-Rojem, która kiedykolwiek przybyła do galaktyki Imperatora. Inwazja zaczęła się w 997.M41, zatem pojawienie się tych niebezpiecznych Xenos w Strefie Wiru Chaosu jest nie tak dawne, a siły przez to jeszcze nie są aż tak silne, jak Tyranidzi by tego chcieli. Pozostaje jednak kwestią czasu kiedy przybędą kolejni, na razie jednak z powodu dosyć licznych strat wywołanych upadkiem Bramy Cadiańskiej tyranidzka ofensywa zatrzymała się. Możliwe iż jakimś cudem kataklizm ten paradoksalnie uratował galaktykę, ponieważ najwyraźniej obcy ponieśli zbyt wysokie straty. Wewnętrzny Wąż thumb|226px|Niestety, oni też się tutaj znaleźli.Genokradzki Kult Wewnętrznego Węża pojawił się jeszcze zanim Flota-Rój Lewiatan w ogóle odwarzyła się pomyśleć o inwazji na galaktykę od jej dna. Niewiele wiadomo odnośnie tego kultu, choć został on rozpowszechniony na wschodnich rubieżach. Rozszerzając swoją klątwę genokrady dopuściły się deprawacji i wyssania z życia wielu rozmaitych planet. Obecnie główna planeta leży na południe od Wiru i nazywa się Gromada Abattoir. Światy te stanowią niebezpieczeństwo dla imperialnych szlaków handlowych oraz działań wydobywczych - wystarczy że jedna kolonia zostaje zainfekowana, a zaraz potem następne okoliczne zostają zagrożone przez zarazę. Genokradzki kult jest obecnie skrupulatnie niszczony przez połączone oddziały Kosmicznych Marines, Skitariich, Gwardii Imperialnej oraz lokalnych Sił Obrony Planetarnej infiltrują i patrolują podziemia, urządzając polowania na wszystkich z genokradów, którzy zostaną odnalezieni. Obecnie pod-ule są jedną wielką strefą wojny między kultystami, a lojalistami. Całkiem możliwe, że przybyciem genokrada zaniepokoili się również heretycy i pozostali kosmici. Wiele wskazuje na to, że pojawienie się Wielkiej Rozpadliny oraz olbrzymia przegrana Lewiatana, w tym także utrata sporej ilości sił inwazyjnych zmusiła genokradów i hybrydy do zejścia do ścisłego podziemia trzewi miast-uli, zaś pozostali zdecydowali się zrobić insurekcję natychmiast, co niemal zawsze kończyło się niczym innym jak zmasakrowaniem całego kultu i końcem wszelkiej aktywności mutantów w tym regionie. Brogrod thumb|265px|Nekroni też grają o Wir.Nekrońskie imperia Brogrod i Cocholus istniały tutaj jeszcze zanim Wir Chaosu zaczął stanowić główny bastion herezji w tym regionie oraz zanim Imperator w ogóle się narodził. Po Wojnie w Niebiosach robotyczni obcy przeszli w tak zwany Wielki Sen. Wkrótce Xenos odkryli po przebudzeniu w M41, że ich imperia zostały mocno podzielone, a galaktyka nie przypomina już tego, co pamiętali dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu. Cocholus najpierw został skolonizowany przez ludzkość, po czym w pewnym momencie został opanowany przez Zgubne Moce, jakie zmieniły go w demoniczny świat. Przebudzenie Nekronów doprowadziło do wielkiej walki między Chaosem, a prawowitymi władcami tego globu, którzy byli bardziej niż wściekli. Tym samym leżąca na północnych granicach planeta, wskutek zniszczenia sił Arcywroga, ale i poważnych strat wśród nekrońskiej armii, stał się niczym innym jak martwym globem. Leżące natomiast po drugiej stronie, na zachód od Wiru, Brogrod było domem kolejnego z nekrońskich imperiów. To miało więcej szczęścia, gdyż przebudziło się bez większych problemów i rozpoczęło budowę własnej potęgi. Brogrod przejęło upadłego imperium Cocholus, którego stolica teraz była niczym innym jak zajętym przez demony globem pozbawionym wszelkiego możliwego życia, dzięki Nekronom. Oddziały obcych zagrażają położonemu na zachód Catachanowi, jaki w przypadku Wiru podlega pod władzę Białych Szram i Strażników Wiru, natomiast od wschodu stanowią zagrożenie właśnie dla imperialnej władzy nad tym terenem. Wiadomym jest jedno - dopóki Nekroni nie odzyskają swojej władzy oraz upadłego Świata Grobowca, nie odpuszczą Imperium, Arcywrogowi czy nawet innym zamieszkującym ten świat rasom. Nicassar thumb|249px|Naprawdę nie wiem co oni tutaj w ogóle robią, ale jednak tutaj są.Nicassar to rasa w większości stowarzyszona z Dominium Tau. Co jest ważniejsze, ich sojusz z tym państwem umożliwia przez to wszystkim rasom z tegoż imperium na dotarcie do Strefy Wiru i również udział w grze o ten sektor. Niewiele wiadomo o tym co Ci Xenos razem z niebieskoskórymi Tau oraz rasą astroinżynierów w postaci Demiurgów w ogóle tutaj robią. Być może ich celem jest stworzenie drugiego imperium Większego Dobra, albo też skuszeni zdobytymi na Imperium Człowieka informacjami o bogatym w zasoby sektorze ich tutaj doprowadziła. Prawdą jednak pozostaje, iż ich floty kaperskie pozostają jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych, jakie tutaj w ogóle istnieją. Nicassar szczerze nienawidzą ludzi, inaczej niż Demiurgowie, u których ludzie są nawet chętnie witanymi klientami, a także inaczej niż Tau, którzy widzą ich jako zabobonnych i zagubionych przez swoją arogancję, ksenofobię oraz religię. Równie często obok wyżej wymienionej rasy, dzięki której można podróżować do najdalszych zakątków kosmosu widuje się Krootów, rasę reptillian, która znana jest ze zjadania zwłok pokonanych wrogów celem dostosowania swojego DNA oraz zajmujących się w Drodze Mlecznej głównie walką za pieniądze, czyli najemnictwem, często będąc wśród imperialnych Wolnych Handlarzy nieodzownymi towarzyszami broni. Flotylle Hrudów thumb|218px|Co oni tu robią?Tajemnicza rasa Hrudów również ma swój udział w wydarzeniach na terenie Strefy Wiru. Ich flotylle działają na terenie całego sektora i jego granicach, dokonując zuchwałych napadów na floty imperialne, heretyckie czy xenosjańskie. Ta plugawa rasa najwidoczniej porusza się we flotach niczym prehistoryczni ludzie w klanach, prowadząc nomadyczny styl życia i nigdy nie pojawiając się na żadnych planetach, a działających jedynie na obszarze pustki kosmicznej, na szlakach astralnych, którymi podróżują Imperium, Eldarzy, Mroczni Eldarzy, Orkowie, Chaos czy inne jeszcze frakcje. Częstym celem ataków są imperialne konwoje z rozmaitymi minerałami oraz gotową bronią. Pomimo eskorty wiele z rozmaitych jednostek zostało zaatakowanych, ograbionych lub nawet zniszczonych. Taktyka tej rasy jest prosta - szybkie przybycie, błyskawiczny atak, ostre manewry i ucieczka jak najdalej od miejsca zdarzenia. Kosmiczni rabusie, jak można nazwać Hrudów, są celem wielu rozmaitych historii mitycznych, opowiadanych przez pilotów statków i okrętów kosmicznych, którzy mówią iż rasa ta rodzi się w sferze Chaosu i nabiera kształtów w Burzach Spaczni, by następnie poprzez pozornie niegroźne statki znaleźć jakieś resztki, najlepiej gwiezdny wrak i przerobić go na swoją jednostkę grabieżczą, niczym Orkowie przerabiają odnalezione wraki ze Spaczni na własne maszyny, które jako szybkie i zwrotne, choć słabo opancerzone, spełniają swój cel. Na ile to jest prawda, a na ile typowe stoczniowe historie, wie jedynie Jego zbrojne ramię - Inkwizycja. Piraci Odkąd tylko istniał, Wir Chaosu był obszarem nieustannych walk między władzami, rywalizującymi rasami, heretykami, jacy przeszli na służbę Zgubnych Mocy, a zmorą wszystkich pozostałych sektorów, ras i frakcji - piratami. I nie chodzi tutaj o Najemniaków, Wolnych Handlarzy, Czerwonych Korsarzy czy Wygnańców. W tym przypadku mowa tutaj o rozbójnikach, szalejących pośród astralnych wichrów, którzy zrobią wszystko by złupić dowolny okręt. Wir pamięta czasy działalności piratów różnych ras, na przykład eldarskich. W 41. tysiącleciu jednak już od 10 tysięcy lat pozycję tą dzierżą nie długowieczni obcy, ale ludzie. Zaznaczyć należy fakt, że piraci Ci nie należą do Imperium, Chaosu czy Xenos, jak również frakcji żadnej z grup. Ich cel jest jeden - zaprowadzenie anarchii w sektorze. Łupią więc kogo tylko popadnie, w tym pojazdy Adeptus Astartes. Od czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty aż po Mroczne Imperium gwiezdny rodzaj sił zbrojnych państwa Imperatora - Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna - prowadzi nierówną krucjatę przeciwko obcym, heretykom i renegatom. O ile walka z obcymi idzie znakomicie, a ze sługami Mrocznych Bogów oznacza również walkę o swoją duszę, o tyle walka z piratami jest jeszcze cięższa. Nie chodzi tutaj o przetrwanie rasy czy duszy. Tutaj chodzi o walkę z tymi, którzy odwrócili się od Imperatora, lecz na szczęście nie zdradzili ludzkości na rzecz potworności Osnowy. Walka z takim wrogiem jest więc tym cięższa, że ubierają się i wyglądają jak marynarka wojenna państwa ludzkości, zarówno pod względem umundurowania jak i pojazdów, wobec czego łatwo pomylić swoich z wrogami. Inne frakcje Niewiele wiadomo odnośnie innych ras i frakcji. Na pewno nie można odnaleźć tutaj Rak'Gol, niebezpiecznych obcych, którzy żyją z abordażu pojazdów kosmicznych oraz zabijania jej załogi z wyjątkową brutalnością, wobec której nawet Khorne czuje chyba respekt. Nie ma też żadnych informacji odnośnie jakiś rdzennych ras w tym sektorze, choć możliwe iż jakoweś tutaj istniały. Dominacja Sewerańska z Sektora Calixis nie ma żadnego wpływu na Wir Chaosu. Najwyraźniej wszelka jej wiedza pochodzi z czasów sprzed secesji, natomiast brak Nawigatorów powoduje iż pozostają poza zasięgiem. Uciekinierzy, będący Eldarami jacy uciekli przed Upadkiem, nie mają tutaj swoich planet. Można się łatwo domyślić dlaczego - bliskość Burz Spaczni oznacza niepewną sytuację dla takich planet, a Slaanesh wręcz zasmakował eldarskich Kamieni Dusz napełnionych duchami umarłych bądź poległych Aeldari. Nie ma żadnych informacji o działaniu innych band heretyckich Astartes, w tym także o niesławnych Synach Horusa. Możliwe że terytorium to zostało całkowicie przejęte przez Magnusa Czerwonego, jaki ma w pewien sposób moc, by zagrozić Abaddonowi Profanatorowi. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie Wir jest jedyną naturalnie powstałą Burzą Spaczni, a przez to - portalem z Materium do Immaterium. *Wir znajduje się dokładnie 40 tysięcy lat świetlnych od TerryKodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu, 2-ga edycja. *W pierwszych edycjach Strefa Wiru od południa i wschodu graniczyła ze światami macierzystymi Squatów. Przypisy i Źródła Kategoria:Sektory i podsektory Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Orkowie